sundaythe19thfandomcom-20200213-history
Modes
'Attention! This page is currently OUTDATED! If you would like to, feel free to update it!' In Sunday the 19th there are many different game modes, altering game play significantly in most cases. Listed below are known modes, both in use and in development: Killer: In the normal mode, someone is the killer, everybody else are victims, the victims try to hide, kill, maim do anything to hurt the killer/s, the killer tries to kill everybody, everybody. Simple isn't it? The killers can also change clothes to include a new top and pants. The killers in the game so far are Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, Jason starts with a machete and can also regenerate his health. Freddy starts with a claw which has a small chance to confuse his victim by covering his screen with text. Freddy also can regain his limbs if they are cut off. If enough people join each game, there may be more than one killer. The Joker and Punisher are killers added in the 2.0 version of the game. Victim Objective: Kill killer/s Killer Objective: Kill victims Killers Special Advantages: Jason Voorhees: Gets machete at start, can turn into Jason Voorhees, can regenerate health Freddy Krueger: '''Gets a claw at start, can turn into Freddy Krueger, can regain limbs, can use claws to confuse victims. '''Joker: '''Gets poison immunity and a joy buzzer which can stun. '''Punisher: '''Gets an unlimited ammo gun, which reloads every two bullets. '''Patrick Bateman: Has an unlimited use chainsaw. Deathmatch: ' ''In the deathmatch mode everyone can attack anyone, there are no killers or predators in this mode, the mode is simple: be the last one alive. You can achieve that by killing everyone or by hiding until you have to face your last victim, getting a melee weapon and/or a gun is important so are health items to survive, watch out for holes and do not get pushed in one. '''Victim Objective: '''Be the last man standing. '''Predator: In Predator mode, a single person is the predator. This is basically exactly like Normal mode, except, the Predator spawns in a dark secluded room and arrives to the starting victim point a few seconds later, giving everyone time to hide. Also the Predator is equipped with deadly weapons, the first is a melee weapon - Wrist Blades: one that damages and cut off limbs like butter; the second is a staff-like projectile - the Glaive: you can throw this to hopefully sever someone's limbs, it'll keep going forward no matter what until it hits something; the last is probably the best, the Shuriken, it's like a boomerang, you can shoot it, but unlike the staff, it comes back to you, so you can use it over and over again without having to worry about going after it to pick it up. It's also really good at cutting limbs, however it can sometimes stop coming back if it hits an obstacle while coming back. The Predator also can turn invisible, and use heat vision to find everyone that fits in his screen. Victim Objective: Kill predator Predator Objective: Kill victims Predator Special Advantages: Starts with three weapons: Glaive (Spear-like weapon), Wrist Blades (can dismember in one use item has been removed.), Shuriken (Throwing weapon - can dismember upon hit), and a Plasma Cannon (Shoots out deadly bolts of plasma that explode on contact. Deals heavy damage it it hits you straight on, but does neglible damage if caught in the blast.. Predators also have the ability to turn invisible, and use heat vision. Note: Predator cannot attack while invisible. The Dark Knight(Removed): In this mode, the map is Arkham Asylum, and one player is chosen to be Batman, while everyone is an inmate. The inmates must kill Batman, while Batman tries to kill them. However, all ways out are protected by an electric fence. Similar to Predator mode. '''Note: This mode is soon to be removed; Currently removed from shell server; projected removal: version 2.0 and later.' '''Victim Objective: '''Kill Batman '''Batman Objective:' Kill Victims Batman Special Advantages: It is known that Batman begins with a set of Batman's fists, which stun inmates when they are hit, and his choice of two other items: batarangs, explosive batarangs, smoke bombs, or mines; once picked, these items must be used for the duration of the round, and cannot be changed. Zombie Survival (Will be added in 4.0): In Horde Mode, it is expected that many zombies will attempt to attack and kill all players, similar to most zombie games. Victim Objective: '''Survive/Kill Zombies '''Saw: Saw mode's objective is to survive. This is a mostly co-op mode, however in some instances it may still be wise to kill others, especially in the Sacrifice Room. In order to leave most rooms, apart from the Sacrifice Room, a key is needed. This is provided at the beginning of each room. Confirmed Rooms: Sacrifice Room'':'' Players must either sacrifice their own limbs or someone else's in order to get through this room. Weight Room: One player must stand on a button at the beginning of the room, while others go through. There is a way to save that one player, though... Wave Room: Waves and waves of saws. To pass through here, simply stand on a spot when the saw isn't on it. Even if a saw appears there afterward, you won't be affected if you're still on that spot. Dodging Room: '''Moving saws! Dodge them and you'll be able to pass! '''Victory Room: If you reach this empty room, you can know for certain that you've won. Give yourself a pat on the back! Gun Room: A door in the middle of the room, surrounded by guns. You need to pass through this door, and, if you're lucky, the guns might not shoot you. If they do, however... Other Gun Room: A key lies behind a pressure plate that triggers a round from a mounted shotgun. If you're fast, you can run to safety before the bullet hits you. If you're missing a leg, you will die. Alternatively, you could push your friend onto the plate so that he takes the shot... Fire Room: In this room, the key is surrounded by a wall of fire. The only way to beat this room is to run through the fire to get the key and hope you don't burn to death before the Victory Room.